


Hellish

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [98]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedge hates writing notification letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellish

He had been staring at the blank screen of his terminal for several minutes, and it was not inspiring him to write the letter he knew was required from him. Wedge sighed, and leaned forward until his forehead rested on the edge of the desk. He wasn’t sure how long he stayed that way until he heard his office door open and the footsteps that entered before faltering just inside the doorway.

“Wedge?” Wes hesitated, and Wedge took a deep breath before sitting up again. His XO looked at him worriedly, “You shouldn’t sleep like that, it’ll kill your back and leave odd marks on your face. Are you alright?” The mix of humor and concern were enough to make Wedge smile, though it was fleeting.

“Yes, maybe. I don’t know. I’ve been trying to write the notification letters for Falynn and Grinder, but haven’t even written the salutation yet. I just don’t think I can do it right now; I keep thinking about all of the letters I’ve had to write over the years and how glad I am that I haven’t had to write them for my friends. It’s a hellish duty.”

Wes sat in the old ejection seat that was across from the desk, “Well, lucky for you, most of your friends are still alive, and most of us don’t have family that would require a letter anyway.”

“Gee, thanks Wes, because the knowledge that my friends don’t even have people to receive letters is so much less depressing. You don’t think your aunt, who still sends you life-day gifts, would want to be notified if something happened to you?” Wedge rubbed a hand over his face, knowing that his sarcasm was more from being tired and unhappy than what Wes was saying.

“I don’t think my aunt would need a personal letter from my commanding officer, no. Of course I was thinking about Hobbie when I said that, not me.” Wes shrugged and grabbed the data pad he had set on the corner of the desk.

“I’d rather not talk about Hobbie’s hypothetical death.”

“I don’t know why not. Hobbie loves talking about his hypothetical death. He gets downright cheerful discussing it, in fact.” Wes smirked, “We can drop it though, if you want.”

Wedge was silent for several moments, “You remember when Tycho went missing on his mission to Coruscant? It feels really petty, back then and still today, but I was glad that I didn’t have to tell Winter that he was MIA, and possibly dead. At least he had someone that cared about him though. It seems even worse when there isn’t anyone left to tell. I don’t want-“ He had to stop to collect his thoughts, “It’s really depressing to think that we’re all that Hobbie has, and he isn’t the only one like that.”

Wes looked at him, his expression thoughtful and serious. “Wedge, you know that you have people who would care enough that they would get letters, right? Mirax, Luke, Han, even Booster and the Princess. There are a lot of people who love you. You have to know that.”

He shrugged, “Maybe.”

“I have an idea, and I don’t want to hear any arguments.” Wes stood and walked around to stand next to Wedge, “Come with me to the mess and we’ll get dinner, and then you can take the evening off. I’ll get the letters written and you can review them in the morning, edit as you like, and then send them. If I have to call Tycho to back me up, you know I will. You need a break, Wedge, and I can take care of this tonight.”


End file.
